criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Show From Hell!
The Show From Hell! is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred and tenth case of the game. It is the fifty-sixth case of Berrini and the second case in Queen's End. Plot In the aftermath of Elizabeth Schneider’s murder, the team decided to scour the district for anything to find on the mayor’s plans, however when Astrid and the player stumbled upon an abandoned temple, they found the corpse of Oakwolf actor Duncan Powers, brutally stabbed to death. Beatriz reported that Duncan was stabbed about twenty times and left for dead. They soon found clues to suspect explorer Tom Hikison, hangman Ned Koirlingson and conspiracy theorist Valentina Knox. Soon after, the team overheard a crashing sound coming from a tomb inside the temple. They investigated the tomb where they discovered that the killer had engraved a message about the victim. They also found clues to suspect Edward’s sister Ruth Chandler-Jameson and mysterious man from Shadow Corner, Evan Du Clark. Later, they had to stop Tom from robbing the temple tom before they found enough clues to arrest Ned Koirlingson for the murder. The team went to arrest Ned and get answers to why he murdered Duncan, but Ned downright refused to confess as he was sure that Valentina had murdered Duncan. After the team showed the evidence, Ned admitted to the murder and revealed that Duncan was the reason Ned's past crimes had come to light. He revealed that he had done something to a kid back in the 1980's and that the victim’s snooping had made him discover Ned’s crimes. Ned continued saying that he had killed the mayor’s half-brother, Justin Osborne, and that Duncan was going to tell the mayor what happened to her half brother so he could get involved in her plans. Deciding that he needed to protect himself after he heard that the mayor would kill whoever murdered her half brother, so he confronted Duncan inside the temple. After Duncan gloated that Ned’s future was doomed behind bars, Ned got really angry, grabbed a nearby dagger and stabbed Duncan to death. Penelope Hunter came to collect Ned in cuffs and take him to trial, where Judge Marrakchi sentenced Ned to life in prison. After Ned’s trial, the team decided to look more into why the Mayor wanted Elizabeth dead. Soon after, they learned from Tom that he knew Elizabeth before she died and that she left some of her belongings at his hidden campsite. When the detectives investigated Elizabeth’s belongings at Tom’s campsite, they soon discovered a strange looking model among her belongings. Nikolai then revealed that the model was of the city of Berrini that was taken from the Maple Highs archives that they had investigated once before. They then searched Elizabeth’s belongings again and found an archive tag that belonged to the same model, but also had “Queen End’s archives" written on the model. Convinced that they could find out more in the district’s archives, they asked Tom about the archives, who pointed them to where the archives were. Meanwhile, Ryan told them that he wanted to do a burial for Duncan back on Oakwolf Studios, but he needed photos and footage to remember him. This led the detectives to search the abandoned temple where they found the victim’s phone and sent it to Jordan, who told them that he had looked through the phone and put every piece of good memorabilia he could find and put it on a USB key. They then gave the key to Ryan, who thanked them for their effort to find Duncan’s killer and he wished them well. Soon after, Chief Crosby told the player and Luke that they would search for the archives to find out more about why the Mayor was so interested in the city’s archives. Summary Victim *'Duncan Powers' (found brutally stabbed and his organs spilling out) Murder Weapon *'Antique Dagger' Killer *'Ned Koirlingson' Suspects Profile *The suspect has knowledge of botany. *The suspect uses hand cream. Appearance *The suspect has stubble. *The suspect has brown hair. Profile *The suspect has knowledge of botany. *The suspect is a smoker. *The suspect uses hand cream. Appearance *The suspect has stubble. *The suspect has brown hair. Profile *The suspect has knowledge of botany. *The suspect is a smoker. *The suspect uses hand cream. Appearance *The suspect has brown hair. Profile *The suspect has knowledge of botany. *The suspect is a smoker. *The suspect uses hand cream. Profile *The suspect has knowledge of botany. *The suspect is a smoker. *The suspect uses hand cream. Appearance *The suspect has stubble. Killer's Profile *The killer uses hand cream. *The killer is a smoker. *The killer has knowledge of botany. *The killer has stubble. *The killer has brown hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Abandoned Temple. (Clues: Victim's Body, Pile of Rubble, Backpack) *Examine Backpack. (Result: Compass; New Suspect: Tom Hikison) *Interrogate Tom about why he's in Queen's End. (New Crime Scene: Tom's Campsite) *Investigate Tom's Campsite. (Clues: Brass Knuckles, Torn Pieces) *Examine Brass Knuckles. (Result: Name Deciphered; New Suspect: Ned Koirlingson) *Interrogate Ned about coming across the campsite. *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Photo of Teenagers) *Examine Photo of Teenagers. (Result: Woman Identified; New Suspect: Valentina Knox) *Ask Valentina about how she knew the victim. *Examine Pile of Rubble. (Result: Bloodstained Tie) *Analyze Victim's Tie. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a smoker) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses hand cream) *Go on to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Temple Tomb. (Clues: Stone Pieces, Wallet, Talisman Symbol) *Examine Wallet. (Result: Photo of Edward and Ruth; New Suspect: Ruth Chandler-Jameson) *Ask Ruth about why she's in Queen's End. (Attribute: Ruth uses hand cream and is a smoker) *Examine Talisman Symbol. (Result: Symbol Identified; New Suspect: Evan Du Clark) *Ask Evan about why he left his talisman in the temple. (Attribute: Evan is a smoker) *Examine Stone Pieces. (Result: Killer's Message) *Analyze Killer's Message. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has knowledge of botany; New Crime Scene: Bloodstained Altar) *Investigate Bloodstained Altar. (Clues: Torn Pieces, Smudged Map) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Victim's Tie) *Analyze Tie. (12:00:00) *Ask Ned why he attempted to strangle the victim. (Attribute: Ned is a smoker, uses hand cream and has knowledge of botany) *Examine Smudged Map. (Result: White Dusting) *Examine White Dusting. (Result: Tattoo Cleanse) *Ask Valentina about leading the victim astray. (Attribute: Valentina is a smoker, has knowledge of botany and uses hand cream) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Tom about raiding the tomb. (Attribute: Tom has knowledge of botany and uses hand cream) *Investigate Tom's Campfire. (Clues: Tablet, Faded Photo) *Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Old Photo) *Examine Old Photo. (Result: Man Identified) *Confront Evan about the victim being his son. (Attribute: Evan has knowledge of botany and uses hand cream) *Examine Tablet. (Result: Tablet Unlocked) *Analyze Tablet. (09:00:00) *Confront Ruth about being close friends with the victim. (Attribute: Ruth has knowledge of botany) *Investigate Tomb Shrine. (Clues: Bloodstained Blazer, Pile of Rocks) *Examine Bloodstained Blazer. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has stubble) *Examine Pile of Rocks. (Result: Bloodstained Dagger) *Analyze Bloodstained Dagger. (15:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Antique Dagger; Attribute: The killer has brown hair) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Guilt of Innocence (2/7). (No stars) Guilt of Innocence (2/7) *See what Tom Hikison has to tell them. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Tom's Campsite. (Clue: Broken Wood) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Faded Model) *Examine Faded Model. (Result: City Model) *Analyze City Model. (09:00:00) *Investigate Tom's Campfire. (Clue: Locked Backpack) *Examine Locked Backpack. (Result: Backpack Unlocked) *Ask Tom if he knew about where the city archives were. (Reward: Bloodstained Face) *Ask Ryan what he needed help with. *Investigate Abandoned Temple. (Clue: Victim's Suitcase) *Examine Victim's Suitcase. (Result: Victim's Phone) *Examine Victim's Phone. (Result: Phone Unlocked) *Analyze Victim's Phone. (03:00:00) *Give all of Duncan's memoirs to Ryan. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Berrini Category:Queen's End